Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)
Thomas TrackMaster is a battery-operated system that was manufactured by Fisher Price, Mattel from 2010 after picking up the license from HiT Toys. Most engines were given updates and certain products were rereleased in new packaging. Engines The engines come in a dark blue packaging with red on the left side showing the logo, a picture of Thomas is the bottom corner, and its name in the bottom middle. Two different styles of this packaging were made, one which is in a box with a hole on the side showing the engine's face, and another where both sides can be seen through a large amount of plastic. Tender engines or small engines with a car are known as "Big Friends", and small engines by themself are known as "Little Friends". * Thomas with Blue Boxcar* * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy with Orange Coach* * Toby with Blue Van* * Duck with Gray and Orange Truck* * Emily * Rosie with Red Coach* * Diesel with Fuel Tanker* * Mavis with Troublesome Truck* * BoCo with Blue Coach * Bill with Slate Truck* * Ben with Troublesome Truck * Stepney with Troublesome Truck * Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck * Dodge with Blue Mail Coach* * Salty with Orange Truck * Harvey with Works Unit Coach * Arthur with Slate Truck* * Spencer * 'Arry with Red Van * Bert with Red Fish Van * Skarloey with Cattle Van* * Rheneas with Blue Coach * Sir Handel with Red Van * Peter Sam with Brown Brakevan * Rusty with Green Coach* * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * * Molly * Neville * Dennis with Blue Truck * Whiff with Orange Truck * Stanley with Yellow Tanker (alternately black)* * Hiro * Victor with Green Truck * Charlie with Red Fish Van * Bash with Blue Flatcar * Dash with Brown Box Car All engines with "*" means that they are also availiable without cars. Greatest Moments The Greatest Moments series was bought over from the original TrackMaster range. They are packaged in a large round plastic package and are identifiable by the small Greatest Moments icon featuring a picture of the character in the episode or special the pack was based on. * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" * Charlie in "Play Time" * Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" * Scruff the Scruncher Special Packs Special packs have often been released in sub series in various forms of packaging. * Thomas' Big Haul Misty Island Rescue These engines are identifiable by the Misty Island Rescue on the side of the packaging. * Bash the Logging Loco * Dash the Logging Loco * Ferdinand the Logging Loco * Percy and the Search Cars Land, Sea, Air, and Rescue These packs have a small Land, Sea, Air, and Rescue logo on the packaging. * Gordon to the Rescue * James' Search and Rescue * Diesel Helps Out * Rocky to the Rescue Glow in the Dark These engines have a Glow in the Dark logo on the packaging and all feature an engine with two cars that has one of the trucks glow in the dark. * Mavis' Late Night Track Repair * Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit * Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Ghostly Percy Easter Exclusive These engines all have a easter banner beside them and has a egg on the side of the packaging. * Springtime Surprise Thomas * Springtime Surprise Toby * Springtime Surprise Rosie * Thomas' Egg Express Stop Track These packs all feature an exlusive themed engine with a car and stop track piece. * Thomas in a jam * Toby and the clown car * Salty's fish delivery Day of the Diesels These engines are identifiable by the Day of the Diesels logo on the side of the packaging. * Brave Belle * Oil and Trouble Dart * Den at the Dieselworks * Fiery Flynn * Diesel 10 Takes Charge RC Engines The RC Engines feature a small engine permanently attached to a car or a tender engine, and a remote that controls the engine. * RC Thomas * RC Percy * RC James * RC Molly * RC Hiro * RC Victor 3 Speed RC Engines 3 Speed Engines, like RC Engines the same name have a 3 button remote control that has fast movement, phrases and sounds as they speed up. *Thomas *James *Spencer Talking Engines Talking Engines, like the RC engines, have a small engine permanently attached to a car or a tender engine, and say various phrases and make sounds as they move. * Talking Thomas * Talking Percy * Talking James * Talking Gordon * Talking Henry * Talking Diesel * Talking Salty Trucks and Track packs * Quarry Cars * Farm and Dairy Cars * Sodor Building Co. * Smelter's Yard Cars * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars * Station Repair Cars * Express Coaches * Sodor Fireworks Co. * See-Inside Mail Cars * See-Inside Fridgerator Cars * See-Inside Livestock Cars * See-Inside Blue Livestock Cars * See-Inside Passenger Cars Road Vehicles * Jack * Kelly * Buster * Byron * Patrick * Oliver * Nelson * Max * Monty Accessories * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack * Bridge Expansion Track Pack * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack * Deluxe Expansion Elevation Track Pack * Mountain of Track * Misty Island Track Pack * Height Track Pack Destinations * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper * Sodor Search and Rescue Spotlight * Raise and Lower Drawbridge Sets * Thomas' Busy Day * The Party Surprise * Percy's Day at the Farm * Arthur at Copper Mine * Zip Zoom and Logging Adventure * Shake, Shake Bridge * Misty Island Deluxe set * Misty Island Discovery * Captain and Salty's sea rescue * Harold's Helipad Playset * Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Rosie at the Water Tower * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery * Springtime Adventure Set * Flynn and Cranky to the Rescue set * Stormy Night in Sodor * Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set * Thomas Depot Set * Thomas at the Airport Category:Merchandise